


I love you too, Hyung

by Sunflower_patch



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance, i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_patch/pseuds/Sunflower_patch
Summary: Drabble that I posted on tumblr a while ago. Taekwoon and sanghyuk fluff.





	I love you too, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from my phone and it's my first time posting on here so sorry if the formatting sucks.

It’s three in the morning and Taekwoon really should be sleeping but Sanghyuk looks adorable and he can’t help but stare. They have the day off tomorrow, which they’re savouring because Sanghyuk is going to start filming for his movie soon and that means they won’t have much time with each other.

The two of them were watching a movie on the laptop and Taekwoon noticed Sanghyuk’s breathing become relaxed and he was curled into Taekwoon’s side. After a few minutes Taekwoon decided to shut off the laptop and he pulled Sanghyuk closer to him. He wasn’t tired but he passed the time by mentally mapping Sanghyuk’s face in his mind, for the fiftieth time possibly.

Although he has only said it a few times, what Taekwoon felt for Sanghyuk was more than words could describe. He was sure Sanghyuk was asleep so he felt confident in expressing his feelings even if he did so silently. 

Sanghyuk’s back was the perfect canvas and so Taekwoon took his time in expressing his feelings. No part of Sanghyuk’s back was untouched. Using the lightest of touches, Taekwoon traced “I love you” over and over Sanghyuk’s back. 

He was unsure as to how many times he has written that phrase but he knew that it still couldn’t express all that he was feeling. Taekwoon was unaware of the time passing by, but slowly he was feeling tired and as he was drifting off, Taekwoon heard a soft “I love you too, hyung” and Sanghyuk curled closer into Taekwoon. With a small smile Taekwoon kissed Sanghyuk’s head and wrapped his arms around his waist. He quickly fell asleep.


End file.
